A Heart for Two
by mariasakurazaki
Summary: Two girls. One Heart.


There are many high schools in the country.

They are commonly divided into two types: the basic education school and the specialized school.

The basic school is what one can call an ordinary high school with emphasis on equal treatment among subjects or topics. Students who enter here are given the freedom to explore the course they want to go for at universities.

The specialized school however places greater attention to a specific course. Once graduating, students can opt to enter an exclusive institution of higher learning for their specific course or go to a normal university.

It is rather easy to enter a basic education school.

It is difficult to enter a specialized school.

Students are asked to pick only one.

Before graduating middle school, students are asked to choose between the two. There are circumstances of course.

If a student decides to enter basic, he or she can never ever transfer to a specialized.

On the other hand, if a student enters specialized they are free to transfer to a basic but can never go back to specialized.

Some dubbed this season 'Judgement Days'.

* * *

"oh hey, they posted the class list" Asuna said as they walked through the entrance of the school grounds. A lot of students were crowded near it so looking at the list was quite impossible.

"Guess we have to wait for a while for them to disperse" Konoka said

It was understandable why it's crowded. The freshmen students were the majority of that crowd. The idea of middle school friends going to the same high school was normal. And the thought of them being in the same class would make their first day more pleasant and would make their adjustment to high school life a bit easier.

Konoka smiled at this thought and sat at a bench nearby followed by Asuna.

School rules say that classes start at exactly 8 in the morning but this rule does not apply when it's the first day of a new school year. Hence, classes start at 9 in the morning. This is to avoid chaos between underclassmen and upperclassmen so the usual excuse of 'Sorry I'm late because I can't find my room or I got lost or I can't look at the class list because there were a lot of people' became invalid.

So instead of not doing anything, Konoka opened her bag, got a book and started reading. Asuna just sat there looking at the crowd with her arms crossed looking impatient.

"Rawr, just go away and let us see the list" Asuna murmured

"Come on Asuna" the brunette laughed " You were just like them last year haha" she stated, her eyes not looking at Asuna but on her book. "We're already Juniors so let them have their fun "

"But I wanna be the first one in the room to have the best seat!"

"Of course you'll have that, at the back that is so that you can sleep whenever you want"

"Yea that! so tutor me again like the previous years! hehe" she said playfully

Konoka looked at Asuna with a blank face.

"No way."

The orange-haired girl froze and felt her face turn white as if saying 'I'm dead.'

"Just joking! haha" Konoka said as she poked her tongue out playfully and Asuna sighed relieved

"whew! for a moment I thought I was gonna die there! haha"

"You're exaggerating, but you should really exert more effort in studying, Asuna"

"I do study!" she rebutted "but they just don't remain here" pointing her index finger on her head

"So your mamillary bodies don't work effectively?"

"uhhh the what exactly?" Asuna asked with a confused look

" I read it in a medical physiology book. They are the one's responsible in dealing with short term memories" Konoka sighed " I see, so that's why you can't even recall such simple math formulas even if you try to memorize them 10 times over" she finished with an amazed tone

"Hey! Don't say it out aloud~!"

With this remark, both the girls laughed. Asuna was not insulted because it was true. Though she does poorly on academics, she makes it up for excellence on physical activity. She's a superb athlete. Konoka thinks Asuna can do well on her academics if she just made some effort. Opposite to Asuna, Konoka Konoe excels on academics. People call her a genius. She always takes the first place on their school exams; she's even on the national rankings at 3rd place. The thing that she does poorly is physical activities due to… some circumstances.

Konoka went back to reading her book and Asuna looked around the surroundings. She then noticed a certain figure just coming in at the school entrance.

"The Prince is here"

Asuna uttered but Konoka didn't look. The figure walked heading to the crowd. Everyone got silent as they saw the figure walking confidently to their direction. They even made a way for her to see the class list. Some students were amazed at the mere sight of her. Others were stars trucked as if seeing a Hollywood superstar. But the figure didn't mind them. She just made her way on the sophomore's list and looked for her name. She smiled a little when she saw the list and went away. The crowd suddenly got noisy again. They were wearing faces as if saying 'who was that?' 'wow she's supercool' 'I think I'm in love' and the sort and started to disperse. Asuna sighed at the turn of events.

"Wow, she really has that aura with her"

"You think so? She's just like us, a student that is."

"Yea, but I mean she just walked in there and everyone was like 'waaaaaah' and stuff. Really cool. No wonder she's called 'the Prince'

The 'Prince' Asuna was referring to isn't exactly the 'knight in shining armor riding on a horse that saves the princess from an evil witch'. She was, as Konoka pointed out, a student just like them.

"Hey Konoka, do you know the Prince's full name?"

"Her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, a specialized student just like me."

* * *

A/N:

Medical School is killing me *sniff*


End file.
